100subject challenge
by wheredowegofromhere
Summary: The T-rating is because there's some Puckrina fluff in every chapter... but nothing overly mature. My first solo fanfic... hopefully it doesn't flop.
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I don't mean to insult Michael Buckley by including him in this.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina woke up screaming.

"What's wrong, liebling?" yelled Granny Relda, racing through the door. The rest of the family was close behind her.

"I had a horrible dream," gasped Sabrina, choking down her tears. "Our entire lives were written down in a series of books by some guy who's obsessed with fairy tales. Tons of people were reading it... They knew everything about us, and it was all written in my point of view, so they knew what I was thinking! It was terrible!"

"Everything?" asked Puck, who suddenly looked very pale.

"Yes. Every single EXTREMELY PERSONAL detail," muttered Sabrina, who was as pink as Puck was pale. (A/N: Say that three times fast.)

"Don't worry, it was just a dream," soothed Granny. The family left the room, and Sabrina soon fell asleep again. When she was sound asleep, a man with a pencil and paper stepped out of the closet.

"Or was it?" whispered MB, and tiptoed out of the house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay, it's a little surreal... but I was bored the other day. So sue me.**

**Actually, don't. Please.**


	2. Makeup

**Second chappie, much longer, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada, review please!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No. flippin'. way." whispered Sabrina.

"I know," giggled Daphne. "It's perfect."

They watched in awe from the doorway as Red lightly applied blush to Puck's face.

"How could he be dumb enough to sleep on the couch?" said Daphne.

"Who cares? Let's help Red," Sabrina grinned mischievously.

The girls tiptoed up to Little Red Riding Hood, who turned around only long enough to give them a knowing smile.

"Ooh! I call the pink lipstick!" said Sabrina. She grabbed it and carefully applied it to Puck, then changed her mind and drew a gigantic clown smile on his face. Daphne busily painted his fingernails with different-colored hearts, while Red used a shimmery olive-green eyeshadow on his eyes.

"Gorgeous!" Daphne exclaimed, a bit too loudly. The girls were shocked into silence for a few minutes, until they were sure Puck hadn't woken up. They burst into giggles, struggling to stay quiet. After taking one last look at their work, the girls slipped upstairs and exchanged silent high-fives.

"Weirdest bonding moment ever," whispered Sabrina, smiling at Daphne and Red.

The Next Day

The girls woke up the next morning to the sound of Uncle Jake's roaring laughter. They ran down the stairs to find Uncle Jake slumped against the bathroom door, laughing until he cried. Granny Relda was smothering giggles and knocking on the door.

"Puck, liebling, come out," she called.

The girls had immediately realized what was happening, but played innocent.

"What's going on, Granny?" Daphne asked.

"Puck looks gorgeous today, "Jake choked out, then collapsed in guffaws again.

Sabrina couldn't help herself. "I bet he does," she giggled, and fell to the floor beside Uncle Jake. Jake and Daphne each shot her sharp looks, for different reasons. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant…" she stuttered, realizing what she had just said. "I mean… it's… um…"

Daphne cut in before Sabrina could give them away. "What she means is that we're family. We always think everyone in our family is beautiful." She paused. "-ish."

Just then, Red walked in. "Oh, is Puck trying to wash off the make-up we put on him last night? I don't blame him." She leaned towards Granny Relda and stage-whispered, "Sabrina's not very good at putting on lipstick."

Puck burst out of the bathroom. His face had odd streaks of pink, red and green on it. "_You did this to me?!?!?! YOU WILL PAY! I AM ROYALTY! I have been cruelly mistreated!"_

Daphne and Sabrina took one look at eachother and ran for their lives, giggling.


	3. Pretty

**I think I'm doing this out of order - oh well. Even if 'dye' is number three, it wasn't my favorite.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, I would smile more often. (JUST KIDDING!)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lists of Pretty Things

_Daphne_

butterflies

puppies

the colors of my Granny's food

romantic movies

princesses

_Sabrina_

certain Scarlet Hand members with a black eye ( * sigh * if only…)

my parents awake, smiling at me

green eyes

a happy Daphne

real food, not Granny's wacko recipes

_Puck_

angry faces of people I've pranked

that Jabberwocky after I smacked it upside the head

a chimp throwing his first glop grenade

blonde hair and blue eyes

relieved faces of people I've saved (but don't tell anyone I said that)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**wink wink nudge nudge. Get the Puckrina? Huh? Do ya, do ya? lol. Review please!**


	4. Temper

**I haven't actually read the seventh book yet (sad face) so this is my version of how Puck finds out. MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR Puckabrina. 'Brina and Puck are 15, Daphne is 11, and Red is 12.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. One more thing to add to my list of five things that make me sad. (So far, the other four things are Twilight and how much I hate it.)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daphne sat down on the couch next to Red, smiling mischievously. "Wanna have some fun?"

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"Watch this," whispered Daphne, just as Sabrina walked into the room. "Hey 'Brina! We were just talking about your temper. Why is it that you get angry more often at Puck than at anyone else?"

Sabrina's ears started turning pink. "I don't know, because he's the bane of my existence?"

"The what?" asked Daphne.

"He ticks me off," Sabrina explained.

Red caught on. "That's what they all say," she said, nodding wisely.

"Textbook case," Daphne said solemnly. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"_I call Maid of Honor!_" they shouted in unison, then burst into giggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sabrina said haughtily. The pinkness was spreading to her cheeks.

"Oh come on," Daphne stood up and poked Sabrina in the side. "Like it hasn't crossed your mind every time he teases you that you two are married in the future?"

"Yeah…" Sabrina admitted. Daphne got an aw-that's-so-cute-I'm-going-to-cry look on her face, until Sabrina added: "Usually it's followed by the thought 'what on earth have I gotten myself into?'" By this time, Red and Daphne were both standing up, facing Sabrina, with their backs to the door.

"Wait…" Red stopped Daphne. "They're married in the future? I thought we were joking."

"No it's true!" Daphne said happily. "They're so cute together!" For ten minutes, she explained to Red how they knew, how cute it was, and how she was sorry, but she had already called dibs on being the Maid of Honor. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that Puck had come in behind her and was listening for eight of those minutes. Sabrina was frozen in place, unable to do anything but star at Puck, gaping, while her entire face turned bright red. Eventually she managed to make a high-pitched, strangled sound. Imagine a cat choking on oatmeal right after inhaling massive amounts of helium.

"What's wrong?" The two younger girls turned to her, worried, then followed her eyes to see Puck behind them. "Oh…" said Daphne. "Oops…" said Red.

Puck turned from the younger girls to look at Sabrina. "Is that true, Grimm?" he asked in a voice Daphne could've sworn was almost – nice. In a soft, caring, entirely unPuck-like way. Taking that as her cue, Daphne grabbed Red's arm and pulled her out of the room, leaving a sheepish Sabrina and a grinning Puck behind them.

"Is that the type of fun you meant?" asked Red.

"Not quite," answered Daphne. Then she smiled. "But it turned out pretty freakin' awesome!" She fist-bumped Red and ran off to find her journal. Some of the fairytales in her life had happy endings.


	5. iPod

**This is an interview in "Everafter magazine". New idea… like it? Review!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I do own the "Everafter magazine". Oh! BURN, Michael Buckley! lol jk**

--x--

We sat down with the stars of the Sisters Grimm series to ask them the questions that have been on everyone's mind. No, not the Puckabrina thing. No, not the Book of Everafter either – oh, just read the interview!

**Everafter magazine:** What's your current favorite song on your iPod?

**Sabrina:** "Rock 'n Roll" by Eric Hutchinson. It has this great, bouncy beat that I love.

**Daphne:** "Life's What You Make It" by Hannah Montana. She's the best ever!

**Puck:** "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer.

**S:** (rolling her eyes) Really, Puck? "Can't Touch This"?

**P:** Well, you can't. (sticks tongue out at her)

**S:** Oh my gosh. Okay, next question.

**E:** Who's your favorite artist or band?

**S:** The Jonas Brothers. Nick's so cute!

**P:** Really? He doesn't seem like your type?

**S:** I didn't know I had a type. Why, what do you think my type is?

**P:** (stammering) I don't know… um… My favorite artist is Three Day's Grace! Cool, huh?

**S:** (interrupting) Why do you even care about my type?

**P:** I don't!

**S:** Good!

**P:** GOOD!

(silence)

**D:** I like the Beatles. They're the best ever!

**E:** Um… okay… so what's the song you're most embarrassed to admit is on your iPod?

**D:** Why would I be embarrassed by my iPod? It's the best ever!

**E:** Of course it is.

**P:** "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. (defensively) It's a good song!

**S:** Well, I guess we know your type, then. My most embarrassing song is probably –

**P:** My type? What's my type?

**D:** (smirking) Curly-haired blondes.

**S:** (blushing) As I was saying…

**P:** I like one song and suddenly I have a type?

**D:** Did you buy the music video before or after we moved here?

**P:** After- wait, how did you know I bought the music video? (Daphne grins at Sabrina, who is pretending to ignore them) And anyway, it didn't even COME OUT until you two moved here!

**E:** Still.

**S:** (suddenly coming to life) OH MY GOSH! They're still recording this! Get them!

**E:** What? No!

Unfortunately, the recorded conversation was destroyed during the chaos that ensued. Daphne Grimm would like to point out that she didn't join in the fight – "it was all Sabrina and Puck." This was written down from memory. Take that, you little brats! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

--x--

**One**** of the songs and artists mentioned in this fanfic **_**isn't**_** on my iPod. First person to guess right gets a sneak peek at the next chapter of "Revenge?" before we publish it. (It is fully written now, by the way! We finished it completely, and it's a little short, but very cute and fluffy.) You have to have an official account – post a review with your guess. One entry per username, no purchase necessary, batteries not included, etc.**


End file.
